pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Trainer's Beginning
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April, Nate, Constantine and Typhlosion are in the classroom the next day. Kukui is also there. Kukui: As you are all aware, Jon has been given the chance to take on the island challenge. Constantine: We know. Kukui: Well, everyone of you can take on the island challenge. Drake: You mean we have passed? Jon: Passed? Don’t you need a quiz to pass. Kukui: Everyone has passed. You have all completed school. April: Yes! Now we can travel around Alola. Drake: Woo hoo. Mary: What are we going to do? Jon: Well, Typhlosion and I are leaving this afternoon towards the first trial. Mary: Can I come with you? Jon: To the trial? Mary: For your entire Alola journey. I think, sorry, I know I can learn a lot from you. April: Can I go with you too? Drake: And me. Jon: Of course. More the merrier. Constantine, you want to join? Constantine: No, I’m fine thanks. But I’ll be seeing you all around as I’m taking on the island challenge too. Jon: So, rivals then. Jon holds his right hand out. Constantine: Rivals. Constantine shakes Jon’s hand and then leaves. Kukui grabs three Pokeballs from his pocket. Jon: Pokeballs? Kukui: Mary, April and Drake, you can choose between these three Pokemon. Kukui sends out Popplio, Litten and Rowlet from their Pokeballs. Jon: Litten, Rowlet and Popplio. Kukui: I guess you all know who you want. Drake: I do. Mary: Same. April: We all have for ages. Jon: This is always an awesome moment. Kukui: So Mary, who do you want? Mary: I choose Litten. Kukui: Drake. Drake: I choose Rowlet. Kukui: And April has Popplio. April: Yes! The three Pokemon look at their new trainers curiously. April: What are they doing? Jon: By the looks of things, making sure they can trust you. Typhlosion: Ty. Rowlet, Popplio and Litten continue to look at their new trainers for a few seconds longer before smiling. Jon: Seems like they choose you too. Kukui: I agree. Kukui gives Mary April and Drake their chosen starters Pokeball. Kukui: Also here. Kukui gives Drake, Mary and April a Pokedex. However, the Pokedex is normal and not a Rotom-Dex. Drake: What moves do our Pokemon know professor? Kukui: Why don’t you find out. April: How? Jon: Like this. Rotom, can you tell us what moves Rowlet, Popplio and Litten have? While also giving us the Pokedex entry for all three of them. Rotom-Dex goes out of Jon’s backpack and then scans Rowlet first. Rotom-Dex: Zzt. Rowlet, the Grass Quil Pokemon. Rowlet is a grass and flying type. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks. Zzt. Rowlet’s moves are Tackle, Leafage, Roost and Ominous Wind. Jon: Ominous Wind? That is a very strong attack. Rowlet: Let. Rotom-Dex scans Popplio next. Rotom-Dex: Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Popplio is a water type. This Pokemon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It’s famous for being hard worker. Zzt. Popplio’s moves are Pound, Water Gun, Rain Dance and Aqua Ring. April: Sweet. Doesn’t Aqua Ring restore HP? Kukui: Correct. Same with Roost. Drake: Oh yes! Rotom-Dex goes to Litten and scans Litten. Rotom-Dex: Zzt. Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon. Litten is a fire type Pokemon. While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which changes based on how it coughs. Zzt. Litten knows Ember, Scratch and Double Team. Rotom-Dex goes next to Jon. Mary: Litten is so cute. Mary returns Litten, Drake returns Rowlet and April returns Popplio. Kukui: Here are 5 Pokeballs each too. Kukui gives Mary, Drake and April five Pokeballs each. Kukui: Now, have fun with your journey. Jon: We will. Drake: Thanks Professor Kukui. Jon, Drake, Mary, April, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex leave the classroom and the school and are now at the battlefield. Drake: I kind of want to battle with our new Pokemon. Jon: Then let’s have a tag battle. April: A tag battle? Jon: Where two of us go against the other two. Mary: Oh I see. So, boy’s vs girls? Jon: Go for it. Drake: You’ll go down. Jon and Drake are standing on the right side of the battlefield, with Mary and April standing at the left hand side. Jon: Right, Litten let’s go! Jon sends Litten onto the battlefield. Drake: Let’s go Rowlet! Drake sends out Rowlet. April: Popplio, let’s have fun. Mary: Litten, let’s do our best! April sends out Popplio and Mary sends out Litten. April: Now, Water Gun at Jon’s Litten! Popplio fires a powerful Water Gun towards Jon’s Litten. Jon: Dodge it! Jon’s Litten jumps up out of the way. Mary: Now you are stuck. Ember! Mary’s Litten uses Ember towards Jon’s Litten, who is still in the air and unable to dodge. Drake: No you don’t. Leafage! Rowlet uses Leafage and cancels out Mary’s Litten’s Ember. Jon: You three are doing well. Litten, let’s make it more interesting. Growl! Jon’s Litten uses Growl and lowers Popplio’s and Mary’s Litten’s physical attack stat. Drake: Nice idea. Jon: Thanks. Mary: Double Team! Mary’s Litten uses Double Team and creates 5 more versions of itself. Jon: Hmm. Drake: Ominous Wind! Rowlet uses Ominous Wind and the move hits the fake Litten’s and also hits Mary’s real Litten, causing some damage. Drake: Yes! April: Rain Dance! Popplio uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain. Jon: You know you just made fire type moves lose some power. April: Yes, that was the plan. Drake: What Jon is trying to say is, you also affected Mary’s Litten in the process. Mary: Now we can’t use Ember. Jon: Neither can we. Drake: Leafage! Rowlet uses Leafage towards Popplio. Mary: Scratch! Jon: Counter with Scratch! Mary’s Litten goes towards Leafage preparing to use Scratch, but Jon’s Litten hits it with Scratch. Leafage continues towards Popplio. April: Water Gun! Popplio uses Water Gun and cancels out Leafage and the move also heads towards Rowlet and hits. Drake: Argh. The four Pokemon are panting. Jon: Shall we stop? Mary: Why? Jon: Our Pokemon are tired. It would be irresponsible to make them battle even more. Drake: Jon’s right. You were great Rowlet. Rowlet smiles. Jon: Great battling Litten. Mary: Everyone was good. April: I agree. The rain from Rain Dance stops and the sun is back in the sky. Jon: So, what now? Mary: Food! Drake: Malasada then? April: Yeah. Typhlosion walks next to Litten. Jon: Litten, back in Hoenn before I came here, I was offered the place of a fire type Gym Leader. I want to be a fire type master trainer. But, I need your help. What do you say? Litten smiles and jumps happily. Drake: I guess Litten is on board. Everyone laughs. Jon: Now, Malasada time! Everyone races into town. The screen freezes. Narrator: The day has come where Jon can begin his island challenge. However, Mary, Constantine, April and Drake have also completed their schooling and can now travel around Alola. With Jon travelling around with Mary, Drake and April, there is sure to be some wonderful adventures to come. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Constantine Kukui Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Litten Mary * Litten April * Popplio Drake * Rowlet Kukui * Rowlet (Given to Drake) * Popplio (Given to April) * Litten (Given to Mary) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Jon Spencer Category:Mary Potts Category:Drake Milford Category:April Cass